


1st Anniversary

by AliceTenenbaum



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTenenbaum/pseuds/AliceTenenbaum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its their 1st anniversary and Franz is determined to make Fritz breakfast, but since he rarely cooks, breakfast could be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1st Anniversary

Franz shot up in bed; in his sleep he had remembered what that day was. He carefully got out of bed and crept to the calendar, squinting to read his note; today was their first anniversary. He smiled and sneaked from the bedroom and to the infirmary kitchen. Fritz never seemed to run out of food. Now, Franz wasn't a great cook. That was Fritz. Franz could barely remember to feed himself on a daily basis. He quietly took out a cookbook; he looked for something that Fritz liked but that was also easy to make. He didn't want to burn down the building.  
Pancakes. Those were pretty easy to make. There was already a box with pancake mix in it, so all he needed to do was put in the ingredients and voilà. He got out a mixing bowl and a cup, started mixing the ingredients together, them began to pour the batter in a pan to cook them. At first it seemed to be going pretty well, nothing had burned yet. He flipped his first one over to reveal a perfectly golden brown side. He grinned triumphantly. He finished that pancake and set it on a side plate so he could begin on the next one.  
He made exactly seven pancakes perfectly. On his eighth pancake, as he was about to take it off, he knocked a spoon to the ground with his elbow. He bent down to pick it up and he heard a loud 'fwoosh'. He shot up to see the pancake on fire. He screamed and tried to blow it out, but that only made the flame bigger. He tried to fan the fire with a towel, but that only caught the towel on fire.  
“FUCK!” he screamed louder as he panicked.  
Suddenly, a cold foamy substance came out of nowhere, quickly extinguishing the pancake and towel. By then, Franz was shaking and he felt big hands grab him and pull him to an even bigger body. He looked up to see Fritz, his expression a mixture of anger and worry.  
“Oh mein gott! Vhat vere you doing?!” Fritz yelled.  
Franz's eyes watered and he quickly wiped them. His chest got tight and he let out a whimper before speaking.  
“I-I vas trying to make you breakfast und it vas going so vell but I dropped a spoon und zhe food lit on fire.”  
“Und you didn't go get zhe fire extinguisher?!”  
“I fucking panicked!”  
“Oh you stupid, old man,” Fritz said and took Franz in his arms and hugged him tightly. “You could have gotten killed. Vhy vere you up making me breakfast?”  
“Today is our first anniversary und I vanted to do somezhing special for you but...scheiße...I ruined it.”  
Fritz froze.  
“Our anniversary? Has it already been a full year? I guess it is our anniversary! Happy anniversary!” he said and kissed Franz's lips.  
“Ja, but I ruined breakfast.”  
“I see seven perfectly good pancakes sitting on zhat plate. I vouldn't say you ruined it.”  
“You can have zhem all. I'm too upset to eat.”  
“Oh nein, don't be zhat vay. You made zhis for zhe bozh of us, so you need to eat some too.”  
“I'll eat somezhing else.”  
Fritz rolled his eyes. That man was so stubborn and picky, sometimes to drove Fritz crazy. But, as long as he ate something, he was happy. Fritz grabbed a plate and watched as Franz searched for something small to eat. He eventually settled on toast. Fritz piled four of the seven pancakes on his plate, put a square of butter on them, then cut into one and bit it off the fork. He chewed twice and he tasted some still dry batter in the cooked stuff. That would explain why the pancakes caught fire so quickly. He chewed a few more times then swallowed, but he choked on the powdery batter. Franz turned around to see Fritz pounding on his chest with his fist. His face was very red and a few tears leaked from his eyes.  
“Fritz?!” He stood up and hurried to him.  
By the time he got to him, Fritz had managed to quit coughing and wiped his eyes. He took in a few deep breaths and looked up at Franz's worried face. He smiled up at the older man.  
“I'm fine, I just svallowed wrong,” he told him.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Ja, ja, I'm fine.”  
“You looked like you vere about to fucking pass out. You did not look fine.”  
“I said I am fine. Go back to your boring toast.”  
Franz went back to his plate of plain toast and Fritz took another bite. Honestly, the pancakes were disgusting. They were powdery and bland. But Fritz was going to eat them. Every single one of them. Franz tried his best to make breakfast just for him and Fritz would be damned if he was going to throw all of Franz's efforts away because because of the way they tasted. He choked down every last bite on his plate, then went to get the last three.  
“Did you like zhem?” Franz asked.  
“Zhey vere a bit dry, but ozhervise, zhey are delicious,” Fritz lied with a smile.  
Franz smiled to himself; he had successfully made his first meal for Fritz and he liked it. He watched Fritz go for the last pancakes and smiled even wider. He liked them so much that he went back for seconds. Fritz went back to his seat and took a bite, looking up at Franz, who was staring happily at him with a huge smile on his face.  
“Vas?” Fritz asked with his mouth full.  
“Nozhing,” Franz blushed and turned back around. “I'm so glad zhat you liked zhem,” he mumbled.  
Franz's pancakes were terrible, but Fritz would eat them every morning if it meant seeing Franz smile like that. He hurriedly finished breakfast and put his plate in the sink, then walked to Franz.  
“Danke for breakfast. It vas vunderbar,” Fritz thanked and kissed Franz's forehead.  
“Do you vant me to make it more often?”  
“Oh no, no, you need to rest as much as you possibly can in zhe morning. I don't vant you getting up any earlier zhat ve already have to, ok?”  
“Oh, ja. Alvright, but if you ever vant me to make zhem again, just ask,” Franz told him.  
“I'll keep zhat in mind,” Fritz smiled, relieved that he got out of eating those every morning.  
Franz finished his toast and took his plate to the sink, stood on his toes to peck Fritz on the lips, then they both cleaned themselves and got ready to go on with their day.  
-End-


End file.
